<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping with a Demon by Dibokucres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652217">Sleeping with a Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres'>Dibokucres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hypnotism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erotic audio script.</p><p>You are priest/cleric that has to banish a demon from somewhere. The demon has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping with a Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; You are a cleric/priest/... coming to do an exorcism to banish a demon from some place. The demon has other plans.<br/>
//Reference image: https://www.deviantart.com/jona40000/art/Meruccubus-805051804<br/>
//The character is very playful. Confident and dominant, but affectionate and gentle.</p><p>[F4A][F4M][Script Offer] Sleeping with a Demon [Gentle FDom][Demon][Playful][Teasing][Hypno][Wholesome][2 endings][Hairplay] or [Tailjob][Milking]</p><p>***NOTES***</p><p>(sfx: ) indicates sound effect<br/>
(action) indicates action cue<br/>
[tone] indicates tone I had in mind when writing the line<br/>
[general comments are also indicated between square brackets]<br/>
*emphasis* is indicates with asterisks.</p><p>In general feel free to change absolutely everything. Improvisation and changes are highly welcome. Consider this script more as an inspiration than anything else.<br/>
All sound effects are entirely optional.</p><p>*** Start of script ***</p><p>(sfx: chalk scribbling)<br/>
[very close, in one ear] Helplessly hypnotized human says what?<br/>
(Laughter)<br/>
Well not *yet*, you aren't.<br/>
Give it some time.<br/>
(Clears throat) Ahem, I mean...<br/>
[overly dramatic] Foolish mortal, how dare you trespass upon my domain!<br/>
[overly dramatic] Your soul is mine!<br/>
[overly dramatic] Look into my eyes![She is pretending that she's trying and failing to put a spell on the listener]<br/>
[Surprised, intrigued, higher pitched] Hmm?<br/>
Nothing?<br/>
Oooh you're wearing a protection charm.<br/>
You came prepared! I'm flattered!<br/>
I've never seen one like that before.<br/>
Did you make it yourself?<br/>
[Excited] Awesome! It's great to finally meet someone who knows that they are doing!<br/>
I’m Lilith, pleased to meet you.</p><p> </p><p>[Serious] Really, it's no fun when it's too easy.<br/>
[Excited] Say, human, are you up for a little wager?<br/>
If you can look me in the eyes for a minute without falling under my spell, I will go away on my own.<br/>
You won't have to go through the hassle of this banishment ritual.<br/>
Come on, I want to find out if my spells are strong enough to beat that charm of yours. I love a challenge!<br/>
How about it?<br/>
[Excited, pushing for an answer] Huh? Huh?<br/>
Or don't you have confidence in your handiwork?<br/>
Yes!<br/>
Alright, just count up to 60. Slowly, mind you!<br/>
If you lose track, just start again from the last number you remember.<br/>
And if you hit 60, you win and I will leave.<br/>
Agreed?<br/>
Fabulous!<br/>
Eyes on mine then please.<br/>
And we're off!<br/>
One.<br/>
Two.<br/>
That's it.</p><p>[Seductive tone for next part]<br/>
So... how do you like my eyes?<br/>
They're fascinating, huh?<br/>
Did you notice that they're moving yet?<br/>
My eyes are gently rippling and swirling, like molten lava.<br/>
You don't see it?<br/>
Look a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>[Very close, soothing and seductive tone for entire section, as indicated by ~]<br/>
~ That's it. Take a good look.<br/>
~ It's hard to keep track of anything else when my eyes are this close, isn't it?<br/>
~ Where were you? Was it 25? 3?<br/>
~ (Laughter) Shhh. It doesn't matter.<br/>
~ Only my eyes matter.<br/>
~ They are all you can see. All you can think about.<br/>
~ Shhh. Stop your babbling.<br/>
~ You're not making any sense.<br/>
~ Hush. Shhh.<br/>
~ That's a good human.<br/>
~ Just relax and enjoy this.<br/>
~ Feel my eyes pulling you in.<br/>
~ Feel your willpower melting like snow in the sun.<br/>
~ You should look away, human.<br/>
~ You're becoming my helpless thrall.<br/>
~ And yet, you can't look away, can you?<br/>
~ All you can do is stare... deeper and deeper into my eyes.<br/>
~ You can't fight this.<br/>
~ You can only fall... deeper and deeper down.<br/>
~ Down... down...down.<br/>
~ Aaand... sleep! (snap)<br/>
[End very close seductive tone]</p><p> </p><p>[Amused] Silly human, I never even tried to put a *spell* on you.<br/>
[Proud of herself] I *hypnotized* you.<br/>
Now give me your charm, human.<br/>
Take it off and give it to me.<br/>
That's it.<br/>
[Playful,] (Laughter) This was too easy.<br/>
[Playful] Lilith one, human nil.<br/>
[Interested] First time trying to banish a demon, huh?<br/>
Heh, I thought so.<br/>
[Taking pity] Oh alright, I'll give you another shot.<br/>
Snap out of it (snap).<br/>
[Highly amused] (Laughter) You make the most hilarious faces!<br/>
[Playful] I told you, it's not a spell, it's *hypnosis*.<br/>
[Pitying] That charm of yours was never going to protect you.<br/>
[Teasing]I'm going to keep it, a little souvenir, to remember you by.<br/>
[Confiding]I don't even *like* using magic to control humans. It's so easy and boooring.<br/>
[Excited] Hypnosis is a lot more fun!<br/>
[Affirmative noise] Mmhmm!<br/>
[Seductive,sensual] I love it when you struggle.<br/>
I love watching your eyeslids growing heavy as you slowly...give...in.<br/>
[Switching topic, excited again] Speaking of eyes, look back into mine!<br/>
(Laughter) Good, you're learning.<br/>
It's a lot more fun when you put up a fight.<br/>
[Sensual] It makes your inevitable submission taste all the sweeter.<br/>
[Teasing] Now I'd get back to scribbling those banishment seals, if I were you. You've got to get everything done by sunrise, and you haven't even finished with the first spot.</p><p> </p><p>(Laughter)<br/>
Oh honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stress you out.<br/>
[mocking, overacted motivational speech] You can do it, I believe in you!<br/>
[Teasing]Well ok, not really.<br/>
[Honest, admitting]I *am* going to put you under before you finish.<br/>
[Tender, reassuring]But don't worry, human, I am not going to hurt you.<br/>
[Teasing]I just want to have a little fun with you.<br/>
[Teasing]Ahh, you look so tense.<br/>
[Teasing]You really have to learn to relax.<br/>
[Teasing]Oh, I know! How about I give you a nice relaxing backrub, loosen up those tight shoulders of yours.<br/>
[In slight pain, annoyed] Ouch!<br/>
[Affronted] Hey, that stings!<br/>
You're wearing magic armor? That's *cheating*!<br/>
[Annoyed] Hmpf.<br/>
[Serious, bored tone] Hey, human... question.</p><p> </p><p>(sfx: fire crackling)<br/>
[Serious, casual ,bored tone] Do you see this fireball I’m holding in my hand?<br/>
[Serious, casual ,bored tone] Do you think your fancy armor will protect you against it?<br/>
[Serious] From that wild look of fear in your eyes, I'm guessing that's a “no”.<br/>
[Serious] Look into my eyes, human.<br/>
[Serious] If you are going to cheat, then so am I.<br/>
[Serious] Just look me in the eyes. Play my game, or the game is over.<br/>
[Serious] Either you look me in the eyes right now, or I'm tossing you a lovely little present.<br/>
Do you want to find out what happens when it hits you?<br/>
No, I didn't think so.<br/>
[Sultry]*My eyes* then, if you don't mind.<br/>
Good.<br/>
It feels good to look into them again, doesn't it?<br/>
Yes.<br/>
You'll be seeing a lot more of them, promise.<br/>
Now take off your armor. Come on.<br/>
[Proud] There we go.</p><p> </p><p>[Playful] You've been very good. You deserve a reward.<br/>
[Playful] Here, catch!<br/>
[fire crackling sfx stops here]<br/>
(sfx: whooshing sound)<br/>
(Laughter) You should have seen your face!<br/>
[Highly amused] It's illusion magic! Nothing happens when it hits you!<br/>
[Playful] Oooh, glaring at me. Are you sure that's wise?<br/>
(Laughter)<br/>
Come on, get back to your scribbles.</p><p> </p><p>So tell me, how does it feel, hmm? To be without your armor?<br/>
[Seductive] Being so helpless, completely unprotected?<br/>
[Seductive] Entirely at my mercy?<br/>
Was that a little shiver just now?<br/>
[Playful, teasing] Are you cold?<br/>
Oh don't worry, honey, I'll keep you warm.<br/>
Let me wrap my arms around you.<br/>
Mmmm.<br/>
Doesn't it feel nice?<br/>
*Relax*, darling.<br/>
You've got nothing to fear from me.<br/>
[Playful] Really, I am too good for this world. It's absolutely perplexing that there are people out there that want to banish me.<br/>
[Playful] Still, I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind on that soon enough, though.<br/>
Come now, darling, let me see those pretty eyes of yours again.<br/>
No?<br/>
[mock disappointment] Awww.</p><p> </p><p>But this scribbling of yours is so *boring*!<br/>
Oh, I know! How about I... [The idea is here that she's doing different spicy things to the listener as they are working. Feel free to improv, moaning, ear licking, grinding,...]<br/>
(Giggle) Oh, is it distracting when I rub your crotch like this?<br/>
Mmmm. But it feels good, right?<br/>
All work and no play makes for a dull human.<br/>
Mmmm. Good thing you have me to keep things interesting, huh.<br/>
[Honest, wistful] I'm really not going back to the abyss, you know. Things are so *dull* there.<br/>
[Playful] No humans to hypnotize, for one. And Asmodeus has *no* sense of humor.<br/>
I like it a lot better here. Humans are a lot more fun to play with.<br/>
[end of improv spicy touching]<br/>
Oh, are you done?<br/>
Well done, you!<br/>
On to the next one then?</p><p> </p><p>[a small pause, she's leaving the listener alone for a while.]<br/>
Hey! Human! Some *delinquent* has defaced your glyph!<br/>
[Overly dramatic] Who could have done this, truly it is a mystery!<br/>
[Deadpan] It was probably pixies. Mischievous little buggers.<br/>
[Sagely, like she is a detective] Hmm yes. It seems like you have forgotten to properly ward it.<br/>
[Playful] It's almost as if you were distracted while drawing it.<br/>
It's a mess now, you'll have to start over.<br/>
Come on, get to it, chop chop.<br/>
This demon isn't going to banish herself.</p><p> </p><p>What are you rummaging in your pack for? Run out of chalk, did you?<br/>
[Mock outrage] Ohoohoh! Human! Is that holy water?<br/>
[Playful, teasing] Trying to trick a demon! Very brave!<br/>
Stupid, but brave!<br/>
[playful, mock outrage] And here I was being all friendly, and this is how you repay my kindness?<br/>
Tsk tsk tsk, you'll have to be punished for that.<br/>
Look into my eyes, if you would be so kind.<br/>
[Surprised, amused] No?<br/>
Oh well, the hard way it is then.<br/>
(pinning listener to the wall)<br/>
[Teasing] What's the matter? Did you forget how strong we demons are?<br/>
[Teasing] Or maybe you *wanted* me to pin you you to the wall like this?<br/>
[Sensual] How do you like it, hmm?<br/>
[Sensual] Your arms pinned by your sides, my chest pushing your back to the wall...<br/>
[Sensual] And my face, so very close to yours.<br/>
[Soothing, tender]Shh, don't struggle. I don't want to have to hurt you.<br/>
Give it here. That stuff is bad for my complexion.<br/>
Very good.<br/>
Now [singsong voice] open your eeeeyes.<br/>
[Amused snort] Mmmph.<br/>
Well then, how about you give me a kiss instead then?<br/>
(long, deep kiss)<br/>
[Appreciative] Mmmmm.<br/>
Hi there, pretty eyes.<br/>
Did that catch you off guard?<br/>
You are really making this too easy for me.</p><p> </p><p>[Taking pity] Awww, you're looking a bit frightened.<br/>
[Sincere]I told you, I'm not going to hurt you, human.<br/>
Relax.<br/>
Look a little deeper into my eyes and *relax*.<br/>
That's better.<br/>
Mmmm. Not a lot of fight left in you anymore.<br/>
Get back to your drawing, human.<br/>
I want to see if you can finish it.</p><p> </p><p>(small laugh)<br/>
[Amused]It doesn't seem to be going as smoothly as before.<br/>
[Soothing again for entire section]<br/>
You must be getting tired.<br/>
Oh it's no wonder. This looks so complicated.<br/>
I can see why you're looking so focused.<br/>
All those tiny characters.<br/>
Hells, this looks so *tedious*.<br/>
It must be so tiring to concentrate for so long.<br/>
[Whispered in one ear] So exhausting.<br/>
Yes, you're looking a little sleepy.<br/>
[Whispered in other ear] So sleepy.<br/>
[Whispered in one ear] So tired.<br/>
I can see this is really wearing you down.<br/>
I can see you slowing down... down... down.<br/>
(Yaaaawn)<br/>
You look so drowsy.<br/>
Like you're going to fall asleep at any moment.<br/>
It's alright.<br/>
Take a nap, human.<br/>
You can finish this later.<br/>
Just go to sleep.<br/>
Go to sleep (snap).<br/>
[Amused, endeared] Aww look at you, still stubbornly trying to keep your eyes open.<br/>
[Seductive]Maybe just one last little look into mine then.</p><p>[Soothing and tender]<br/>
Look at me.<br/>
Come on human, don't make me force you now.<br/>
Just tilt your head towards me... there we go.<br/>
Shhh shhh don't fight it, human.<br/>
The time for fighting is over. You've lost.<br/>
You put up a good effort, but it's over.<br/>
You can rest now.<br/>
Rest your head in my lap.<br/>
Lie down on my smooth, warm thighs.<br/>
That's it. That's a good human.<br/>
Comfy?<br/>
You can look into my eyes for a little while longer.<br/>
[Affectionate] Ahh it's good to see that you're finally unwinding.<br/>
That's very good, human. I want you nice and relaxed for this.<br/>
[Amused] My very own little puddle of bliss.<br/>
Come, close your eyes now.<br/>
[Soothing]Shhh, it's alright. You will still be able to see my eyes with your eyes closed.<br/>
[Teasing]They are rather memorable, after all.<br/>
[Soothing]Now close your eyes, darling.<br/>
Now close your eyes, darling.<br/>
That's it. Relax.<br/>
I'm going to take you into a nice and deep sleep now.<br/>
So just listen to my voice and *relax*, alright?<br/>
You don't have to pay attention to what I'm saying to you.<br/>
You can just let yourself slip away and fall asleep.</p><p>Feel my hands on your head, gently caressing you.<br/>
My fingers are running through your hair, the fingertips making small, circular motions.<br/>
It feels so nice. My hands are so smooth. So warm.<br/>
[Whispered] Relax.<br/>
You can feel a warm glow spreading out from my hands, everywhere I touch you.<br/>
It feels so good. So wonderful.<br/>
[Whispered] Let go.<br/>
And this warmth keeps spreading out as I move my hands... from your scalp... to your forehead... and the back of your head.<br/>
Still making these relaxing little circles.<br/>
[Whispered] Give in.<br/>
I'm moving my hands down now, down your neck. Using a little more pressure now.<br/>
[Whispered] Down... down... down...<br/>
Gently kneading the muscles. Making you feel calm... relaxed... and drowsy.<br/>
[Whispered] So drowsy.<br/>
I keep making my way down your body. My hands spreading this soothing, warm glow wherever they go.<br/>
Making you feel so heavy... so sleepy.<br/>
[Whispered] So sleepy.<br/>
[volume starts fading out]<br/>
Flowing down now, down your neck... all the way over your shoulders.<br/>
[Whispered] Go to sleep.<br/>
Going down... down... down...<br/>
[Whispered] Go to sleep.<br/>
[silence for a few seconds]</p><p>[very close, in one ear] Helplessly hypnotized human says what?</p><p>[Tender and soothing]<br/>
Shhh, don't try to get up. You will still be a little bit groggy.<br/>
Stay still, while you get your bearings.<br/>
You're lying down on the ground, your head is resting in my lap.<br/>
My hands are gently playing with your hair.<br/>
You can just barely feel my fingernails tracing along your scalp.<br/>
There, there.<br/>
You're okay.<br/>
Shhhh.<br/>
Everything is fine.<br/>
Just lie here in my lap.<br/>
[Teasing] It's not like you have any choice in the matter, anyway.</p><p>[Mischievous, seductive] Oh yes, you are completely in my thrall.<br/>
[Mischievous, seductive] I am going to make you do the vilest, most depraved things now, really *corrupt* your soul.<br/>
[Mischievous, turning playful] Like... cuddling! And holding my hand!<br/>
[Amused] (Laughter) No, I did not actually do anything to you, I just put you to sleep for a while.<br/>
Go on, you can get up now.</p><p>There's really no way you can still manage to complete your little ritual in time anymore.<br/>
[Mischievous, teasing] You can always come back tomorrow and give it another shot?<br/>
[Mischievous, teasing] I definitely wouldn't mind seeing you again.<br/>
[Wrapping up] Well, I suppose you will want to go home now. There's nothing more for you to do here.<br/>
Although...<br/>
Look. I like you, human.<br/>
With you lot, it's usually either swords, pitchforks and torches, or screaming and running away.<br/>
It's nice not to be treated as a monster, for once.<br/>
So... if you want, you can spend the rest of the night here. With me.<br/>
[Interrupting]Ah-ah-ah!<br/>
Before you say anything, come with me for a moment.<br/>
[Dramatic]Behold the luxuriousness of my bed!<br/>
Feast your eyes on this supremely fluffy mattress! These hellishly soft sheets!<br/>
Not to mention, it comes with the biggest perk of all! Me!<br/>
[Uncertain] I mean... I won't *make* you cuddle with me... but... we could... if you want to?<br/>
[Uncertain] It felt... nice, wrapping my arms around you.<br/>
[Uncertain] To give some affection, without you being in a trance.<br/>
[Wistful] It can get so very lonely out here.<br/>
[Pleading] Please?<br/>
[Sad, then doing a double take] Yeah, I thought you'd - wait what?<br/>
[Incredulous] Yes?<br/>
[Excited] Yes!<br/>
(Excited laughter, escalating to brief evil/demonic laughter)<br/>
[Embarrassed] Sorry about that.<br/>
It... slips out sometimes, when I get really excited.<br/>
[Excited]Come on come on, get in bed with me, I don't want to waste a moment of this!<br/>
[Excited]Don't worry about your clothes, that's what magic is for.</p><p>(snap)<br/>
[Excited]Jump in!<br/>
See? I wasn't lying about the fluffiness, huh?<br/>
(Excited giggling)<br/>
Do you mind if I nuzzle up against you?<br/>
[Satisfied sighing]Aahhhhh.<br/>
Your skin feels so *wonderful* against mine.<br/>
[Amazed]It's so soft! So smooth!</p><p>[F4A SFW WHOLESOME ENDING]<br/>
[Uncertain] You *are* comfortable with this, right?<br/>
Do you want me to conjure you up some clothes? Pyjamas, maybe?<br/>
It's okay?<br/>
[Relieved] Oh good.<br/>
I'm glad.<br/>
(Laughter) I could really get used to this, you know.<br/>
MMmmmm.<br/>
I want to play with your hair some more, now.<br/>
I love tracing my fingers through your hair.<br/>
(sfx: asmr hairplay sounds)<br/>
Tracing tiny circles with my fingertips.<br/>
Slowly moving from your hairline... to the top of your head... to the sides, close to your ears... and down the back, towards your neck.<br/>
It feels good, right?<br/>
My soft little touches?<br/>
Aahhh.<br/>
My lovely human.<br/>
My darling.<br/>
Ahhh, I could do this all night.<br/>
But we should really go to sleep now.<br/>
I want you to fall asleep in my arms.<br/>
Just listen to my breathing.<br/>
Breathe with me.<br/>
In...<br/>
Out...<br/>
In...<br/>
Out...<br/>
(Some breathing sounds, gradually slowing down and fading away as they fall asleep together)</p><p> </p><p>[ALTERNATE F4M LEWD ENDING]<br/>
Mmmm.<br/>
And I can tell you love the way I feel against your skin too.<br/>
[Conspiratorial]Uhuh. I know you are getting hard.<br/>
[Conspiratorial]I know you're getting aroused. I know I'm turning you on. I'm sensitive to these kinds of things.<br/>
[Coy]Oh no, there's no need to be embarrassed.<br/>
It's only natural, the way my breasts are pushing against your chest.<br/>
I'm glad you feel comfortable enough around me to get excited.<br/>
Mmmmm (kiss, short peck)<br/>
Get on your back darling.<br/>
Prop yourself up against these nice soft pillows.<br/>
Let me see what I'm dealing with, here.<br/>
Oh my.<br/>
Take it out for me.<br/>
[Slightly pleading] Please?</p><p> </p><p>Oh hells, you are *throbbing*.<br/>
Do you really like the way I look so much?<br/>
What is it about me that gets you all excited like this?<br/>
[Playful, teasing] Is it my delicate horns?<br/>
[Playful, teasing] No? Maybe my dazzling eyes, then? Mmmmmhmm?<br/>
Yeah, they *are* pretty great, huh?<br/>
[Seductive] But what about... my boobs? Mmmm? My wonderfully soft lovepillows?<br/>
Uhuh. I can tell you are a fan.<br/>
[Insistent] Go ahead. Touch them.<br/>
Mmhmm. They really are *magnificent*, huh?<br/>
[Seductive] But maybe.. the thing you love most of all... is... [dramatic] my tail?!<br/>
[Playful, mock offended] (Laughter) Oh, don't knock the tail.<br/>
I can do all kinds of cool tricks with it. It's prehensile.<br/>
Look! Watch it go back and forth... back and forth...back and forth.<br/>
[Soothing]It's hypnotic, isn't it?<br/>
(Laughter)<br/>
Seriously though, look what I can do with it.</p><p> </p><p>Watch me wrap it around your shaft. Around and around.<br/>
Neat, huh? How does it feel? Good?<br/>
And what about when I move it up and down, like this?<br/>
(sfx: handjob noises)<br/>
Doesn't that feel even better?<br/>
Shhh. Your face says it all, darling.<br/>
Just enjoy it.<br/>
Do you know what the *best* part is?<br/>
[Excited] I can still hold you in my arms and *snuggle*!<br/>
Don't look, honey. Rest your head between my breasts.<br/>
There you go. Let me hold your head.<br/>
Ahhh. You are positively *glowing*.<br/>
It feels great, doesn't it?<br/>
Up and down... up and down.<br/>
[whispered in one ear] You know, I am going to milk you dry.<br/>
[whispered in the other ear] I am going to show you pleasure like you've never felt before.<br/>
I'm going to go a bit faster now.<br/>
Oh yes. You like this, huh?<br/>
Your face between my breasts. My tail wrapped around your cock.<br/>
Rhythmically pumping and twisting.<br/>
Faster and faster and faster and...<br/>
[sfx: handjob noises stop]</p><p> </p><p>[Some teasing]<br/>
Oh?<br/>
[Playful, mock concern] Are you okay, baby?<br/>
[Playful, knowingly bullshiting] The way you were arching your back there, I thought you might have been in pain.<br/>
[Mischievous] (evil laugh) Oh, my mistake.<br/>
[Teasing] Would you like me to keep going?<br/>
[Teasing] Are you sure?<br/>
(laughter)<br/>
Maybe a little faster still then?</p><p> </p><p>[Back to it]<br/>
(sfx: handjob noises)<br/>
[Listener's pleasure starts 'leaking' into her, so you can add improv moaning]<br/>
Oh yes.<br/>
There we go.<br/>
Arch that back for me again.<br/>
Oh hells. I can feel your pleasure bleeding into me.<br/>
Oh fuck. Oh hells. This feels so *good*.<br/>
Feel my arms wrapped around your back, squeezing your shoulders.<br/>
Hold me, darling! Wrap your arms around my waist and hold me tight!<br/>
Oh you're so close. So very close.<br/>
I can feel you. You're almost there.<br/>
Kiss me! Lift your head from between my boobs and kiss me!<br/>
Mmm.<br/>
Oh fuck. Almost... almost.<br/>
Oh hells, you're about to cum.<br/>
You are about to come all over my beautiful body.<br/>
Oh so close. Nearly there!<br/>
Look at me, darling.<br/>
I want to look you in the eyes when you cum!<br/>
Cover me with your seed, human!<br/>
Don't hold back!<br/>
Spray it all over me!<br/>
*Drench* me in your cum!<br/>
Spurt! Spurt for me!<br/>
(laughter)<br/>
[Very pleased] Oh hell yes!<br/>
(Satisfied sighing) Ahhhh.</p><p> </p><p>Say, do you want to see a miracle?<br/>
Look at all this cum on my belly.<br/>
Watch. See how it seems to evaporate?<br/>
[Whispered] I'm absorbing it.<br/>
Aaahhhh, delicious.<br/>
Convenient, huh? Saves me a lot of cleanup.<br/>
(Laughter) I could really get used to this, you know.<br/>
We should make this a regular thing.<br/>
Would you like that, huh? To spend some more time with me?<br/>
[Teasing]Maybe I should teach you some summoning in the morning.<br/>
Aww, you look so *spent*.<br/>
Come here, darling.<br/>
You did very well.<br/>
I want you to fall asleep in my arms now.<br/>
Just listen to my breathing.<br/>
Breathe with me.<br/>
In...<br/>
Out...<br/>
In...<br/>
Out...<br/>
(Some breathing sounds, gradually slowing down and fading away as they fall asleep together)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>